A Tale of a Raven
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: What happens when Raven finds herself in a series of strange dreams. Or are they dreams at all?
1. How the Mess Began

Disclaimer: I own not any of the following.

Summary: What happens when Raven finds herself in a series of strange dreams. Or are they dreams at all?

"The Tale of a Raven"

—How the Mess Began—

ONE

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" She was frustrated, annoyed, and about to lose her temper for at least the sixth time at her team that day. She just couldn't take their incompetence anymore. They were as clueless as a brick and hardly contributed to the team — if you could even call it that. She cleared her throat loud enough for the entire team to take notice. "Listen, guys, because of your poor performance this morning —no, throughout today— I'm gonna go chill while all of you work on your battle formations. Which you will, or there are going to be heavy circumstances to pay when I get back. If you need any help at all, you know who _not _to call under _any _circumstances." Finally satisfied with seeing her "teammates" nod under her death glare, she walked through the main living area and out into the street via the secret entrance that separated the outside world with their lair.

"Who does she think she is? Our mother?" They asked each other after she was sure enough out of their base and definitely out of hearing range.

Leaving the team and her stress behind, she walked away from it all. Away from the whining and complaining, the arguments, and, most of all, the sofa cushion fortresses. Shaking her head to relieve herself of thoughts of those demeaning teammates, she followed her boots through the streets, occasionally turning here or there until she saw the glimmering, blue-green water of the bay. That, of course, wasn't what caught her eye. Something much larger, expensive, and more promising to her was what she was staring at looming over the bay.

Walking with more of a bounce in her step than before, she made her way to the long bridge over the ocean water. She quickly thought of all the things she could or should do, and silently thanked the fact that she left her team at the base. By herself, she would do more than just raid their fridge. In fact, she had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do. With a grin on her face she told the rest of her team to go burglarize the jewelry store down on tenth street through her communicator.

"When should we meet you there?" See-More asked her.

"I'm not coming. I trust you can handle this little operation without me. _Or else_." The latter she told them in a threatening tone that promised pain with just one slip-up. They might be as dumb as a brick, but they got her message. "Yes, boss!" They all answered more or less in unison.

"Good." A maniacal smile made its way to her face.

After silently crossing the bridge undetected to Titans Tower, she walked to the right and sat behind one of the larger rocks in their obstacle course field. As she sat there, she felt her stomach do flips as her excitement grew. She would be the first of her team to _successfully _steal from the Teen Titans! Now, the only question was, what to steal?

She didn't care really for anything too high-tech since she was anything _but _a nerd, so Cyborg would not have the pleasure of being stolen from.

Nothing pink, that was for sure. She wouldn't even touch the stuff to get back at the boys for not practicing their battle routines. She, knowing her teammates, could tell that they wouldn't practice their formations no matter how much she threatened them if she wasn't going to be present. So, say goodbye to Starfire.

Robin? "That walking traffic light obviously has no taste in fashion. At least he changed his outfit when he came to Jump. Seriously, super-hero underwear and pixie boots? Don't get me started!" She laughed and decided she didn't even _want _to see what was in his closet.

She thought about Beast Boy. He was definitely too much of a slob to begin with, but his _room_? That was one sight worth sparing in her mind and in most everyone else's, as well.

So it was decided; she would see what Raven had stored in her room. Hopefully, she could find something to tip the scales in her favor whenever they fought. Even if she didn't, she still got to steal from a half-demon. Don't get to do that everyday, now do you?

"Yes! They are _finally _leaving." She saw the T-Car and R-Cycle rush past her hiding spot in haste to get to the scene of the crime, leaving their home to become an even bigger one. She stood up from behind the rock after a minute's time and made her way to the entrance.

Walking in and getting past their security was a cinch. Cyborg really needed to invent something that overpowers bad luck. Walking past fried electronics and sparking wires in the entryway, she openly grinned at the treasures that lay ahead. She kept walking through their kitchen/living area to a ridiculously long hallway that obviously held the Titan's rooms. Following the path past Cyborg's and then Robin's room, she found herself at the one desired. 'RAVEN' read the nameplate on the door. Evilly grinning, she reached for the doorknob only to find that there wasn't one. She looked around until she found that she needed an access code to open the door. "A little bad luck can fix this." And with a wave of her hand the code was disabled and the door hissed open.

"Now what should I take from lil' miss Raven?" She walked into the room with the illumination from the doorway as her only light. She looked around at the dark, but attractive, furnishings for anything, well, _secretive_. "She's got to have something hidden underneath those black wings." Going through drawers, shelves, and opening this and that she only found things like meditation mirrors, bottled powders of precious gems, metals, ground up plants, candles for light and for aroma therapy, in fact, make that _many _candles, bowls of silver and gold, healing stones, and books —a great amount of books. "This is utterly boring. You'd think she'd having someth—" And that's when she noticed it.

There was a dark-colored wooden chest at the foot of Raven's bed. It was covered with a cushion to make it look like a seat, but it wasn't. She could tell. It wouldn't have caught her eye if it hadn't been locked. Not only with a lock, but with a spell. Now, what could be so important —or deadly— that she would have to seal it away? There's only one way to find out, right?

With another flick of her wrist, the spell dissipated and the physical lock fell to the ground. With the greatest of care she opened it the lid to the chest. She stood up at what she found in disappointment. "Well that's no fun. I thought there would be at least something half-interesting in here."

"Are you calling me boring?" She took a half-step back at the talking book —with a very attractive accent— that had opened of its own accord. "O-_kay_. There is something _definitely _wrong with Raven if she keeps talking books for company."

"Who are _you_?" Came the voice from the book, again. "Raven doesn't let anyone in her room, and by the looks of you, she wouldn't welcome you into this tower." There was a pause as the book hesitated, "Well, she doesn't really welcome anyone, now does she?"

"Are you quite finished?" She asked with her hands on her hips in impatience.

"I asked you a question." The book told her very snobbily.

"And I asked you one back." She replied.

The book seemed to sigh, "Mortals. . . So impatient; so rude." There was a pause as she started to tap her foot. "You must be a enchantress to have broken the seal." He finally spoke.

"And what if I am?" She countered, still not believing she was having a conversation, nonetheless _arguing, _with a book.

"If you help me get out of this book, I can help you in _whatever _you desire." His voice was purely bewitching, as if he was putting a trance on her. And maybe he was.

"How do you know that you can help me with what I desire?" By the skeptical tone of her voice, she sounded like she had just about had it with this talking book. However, she actually was quite intrigued. This book could be using her, but it could also bring about many possibilities.

"I know many things." She could hear the grin in his voice. "One of them is that you want to take down Raven, one of which I would be happy to help with." She could feel the sinister aura emitting from him and that reassured her to a small degree.

"Hmm." She thought for a moment, debating whether or not to get involved with this. . . evil book. "What is your name, book?" She asked it.

"My name is Malchior, and I am no book."

—Fin—

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, and if it isn't obvious enough, the 'she' is Jinx from the HIVE Five. I tried to rewrite this so it was somewhat humorous. I hope I can keep it that way. . . ^^' And yeah, I know, I know. I have three unfinished stories (that desperately need to be updated), and here I am, starting a new one. Makes no sense whatsoever, but I felt the urge and I'm going with it. Sorry for those who are *still* waiting for me to update "I Love You, Forevermore", "Troubled Mind", and "Amongst the Quiet". If it's any reassurance, I know what's gonna happen, I just gotta write it!

Signed,

Her Sappiness


	2. The Lovely Lady of the Briars

Disclaimer: I own neither the Characters or the fable of "Briar Rose". Just the parody.

Summary: What happens when Raven finds herself in a series of strange dreams. Or are they dreams at all?

**A/N: I admit it, this is kinda boring until Raven wakes up, so just hang on 'til then, 'kay?**

"The Tale of a Raven"

—The Lovely Lady of the Briars—

TWO

It had been many years, indeed, since the spell the bad fairy Komand'r had placed upon the land had taken place. There were rumors that seemed to have a sense of truth in them. Rumors that many had gone in search of what lay beneath, but never returned. Now, none were foolish enough to challenge the unforgiving briars that had overtaken the land. Well, all but one.

A young prince from a faraway country had found his way into the kingdom that bordered the bewitched land. Ever the curious one, he wondered about the briars as he rode his loyal steed to a hill beside the border of the land. Now, the prince kept a falcon as a companion named Garfield or Gar for short. When he loosed it for exercise it flew immediately high above the bramble where it circled around and around. The moment the Prince's clear blue eyes fell upon a tower, he knew what lay beneath.

The prince was intrigued as to what lay inside this tower. He pondered over what may have lived or still lived inside this lone tower. He asked every person —peasant or noble— he came upon about the tower in the bramble. Some said it was infested with evil spirits, others claimed that it was used by sorcerers. And many believed that a hideous ogre lived there and stole all wayward children that came close enough to eat as a tasty morsel after dinner.

The ebony haired prince grew tired of these vague stories that deep down he knew were false. Finally, one day he came across a young blacksmith named Victor who told him of the Lovely Lady of the Briars; a story his grandmother had told him as a child. He spoke about how behind the thorns lay a great castle shrouded in enchantment. One that beheld a sleeping princess beautiful beyond words. He told the prince how the princess had lain in slumber for nearly one hundred years, now, along with the King and Queen and all of their court. And, last of all, he told the eager youth how so many other princes and others of royal blood who had come to the mysterious briars only to disappear into them, never finding their way back.

The handsome prince would not be daunted by the blacksmith's words. It only strengthened his faith more. "No matter what the outcome, I must make my way to that tower!" He declared right there and then. The thought of such a sleeping beauty such as this princess lying unprotected in a thorny prison was more than his good and valiant nature could bear. And so, onward he went, down the path to the briars, bold and courageous. Never stopping in doubt or in fear.

The prince, his steed, and Gar made their way down the hill to the entrance of the briar forest. With a slight hesitation, the prince decided to leave his horse and Gar behind. This was one adventure they should not partake in, he decided. "Wait for me." Was all he said as he carefully entered, trying not to be pricked by the overly sized thorns. As soon as he had entered, the forest cleared an entrance for him. Without a second thought he entered, and heard a rustling as soon as he had come in. He turned around to see the entrance close behind him. None of this had frightened the prince one bit. In fact, it exhilarated him. He always looked forward to a good challenge.

The prince took a few steps forward before he smelled a fragrance sweet and blissful. He looked around to see where it was coming from. Flower petals swirled around him and he saw a shimmer in front of him. Positioning himself into a fighting stance, he waited for the supernatural being to appear. At first glance he thought he was hallucinating. A young woman with long, scarlet locks and unearthly green eyes stood before him. It took him a moment to realize a fairy was gracing him with her presence. He eased from his fighting stance to a kneeling position to show respect to the good fairy.

"My Prince, I have come to ask of your aid." She asked with such sincerity, it threw him off for a second. He had never imagined a fairy to be so. . . innocent.

He soon regained his composure, "What may that be, your Grace?"

"My name is Koriand'r, Prince, and I have a favor to ask of you." The prince nodded his head as a gesture for her to continue. "As you already know, there is a maiden trapped in sleep in the castle before you." The prince nodded again. "There is a spell on her, as well as this land. There must be a man to reach the sleeping princess before the one hundred years are up, otherwise the spell will remain," the good fairy Koriand'r paused, "_forever_." The prince realized how important his role would be to right the wrong done to the princess, as well as the land. The good fairy continued, "The only problem is that it must be a mortal of royal blood with an untainted heart. Otherwise the briars will swallow him up."

"I will do it." The prince said with the upmost confidence.

"There is one more thing you need to know, my Prince." He looked at her. "The one hundred years ends promptly at dusk. May you be safe until then." And at that she vanished in a flurry of the flower petals.

Without the slightest hint of fear, the prince made a run for the castle. With each step he took the thorns withdrew more, revealing a brick path. It took him only a matter of twenty minutes to reach a large forecourt where the briars stopped. There were bodies lazily placed along the floor. Men, women, children, even animals were on the floor. At first he thought them dead, but then noticed the gentle rise and fall of their chests. They were all asleep, just like his princess.

He made his way to the living quarters where he found the stairs to a tower. He knew this one was right out of the many staircases mainly because, well, he was always right. _Always_. 'Twas his nature to be correct, and he _knew _it. So, climbing ever onward, he made it to the top where he found a door to a room. The only thing that unnerved him was the silence so thick in the air. It was so quiet he could hear the beating of his own heart pound like a drum of war. And as he took one step forward towards the door, it opened of its own accord. And there, lying among the petals of many different kinds of flowers, was the sleeping princess.

It was as if he was looking upon a slumbering angel. He could not turn his gaze away from her. She was . . . perfect. The epitome of beauty with her long, loose violet locks, voluptuous curves, and cherubic face of pale, ivory skin. Her entire body was bathed in the sun's warmth as it intensified right before it disappeared. Before he could think of anything besides the angel before him, not even that dusk was his deadline, he leaned in against the princess and kissed her.

The clock struck the hour as their lips met.

Slowly, as if not wanting to wake up, the princess awoke. When she had fully opened her eyes, she found herself in a very. . . _compromising _situation. Here she was: lying on a _bed_, with a handsome, make that _very _handsome and hormonal teen _leaning _over and _pressing _against her body and _kissing _her. She was going to kill him. What was he going to do, take advantage of her while she was out cold?! Oh, to say she was angry was an understatement.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed. . . but nothing happened. She tried again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!" Nothing still. "Aza—", he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "Would you quiet down? Your screaming is hurting my ears!" He shouted back at her.

"Who are you?" She looked at him and was immediately immersed in two pools of blue. His eyes were so enthralling that she barely heard him answer her question. "My name is Richard Grayson; the Prince of Gotham." There was a moment where she just looked at him — his lovely eyes, his ebony hair, muscular body. Dang, he could be a model!

"Wait a minute, hold on. You are a _prince_?" She asked unbelievingly.

"And you are a princess." He answered. "What is your name, fair Princess?"

"Uh, uh. . . Raven, the name is Raven." She said, trying to make sense of the situation. What _was _going on? She had no clue and was far from reaching any type of reality.

He got down on one knee before the bed she was now sitting upright on, he took her hand in his, and said, "Oh, lovely Lady Raven. It seems I have been struck down by mighty Cupid's arrow. For you are the most amazing Princess I have ever met. I am in awe of your beauty that would make any Goddess jealous."

"Get to the point." Raven impatiently said.

"Would you, Princess Raven, be my wife and rule by my side for all eternity?" Prince Richard said with all the charm and seductiveness he had in his body.

"No, I am too young to be married!" She spat at him.

_Well, that worked. . . _He thought sarcastically. _Let's keep trying, eh?_ "Too young, my fair damsel, you have slept for one hundred years."

"One hundre—" She looked puzzled. This couldn't be right, she was dreaming. She was definitely dreaming. A little overboard with the victory chocolate last night. That's all it was. Chocolate. Right?

"Yes, the spell was cast on your sixteenth birthday, and you have been sleeping ever since." Prince Richard said with so much drama she almost burst out laughing. _Almost_.

"Uh-_huh_. Riiight." She said skeptically. _This guy, other than being totally hott — wait, did I just say he was hot and with two t's?!_

"So will you marry me?" He asked, again.

"No." She said firmly.

She started walking down the stairs of the tower with him following after her, "Please?"

"No." She went down one step.

"Pretty please?"

"No." Another step.

"If I beg?"

"No." And it kept on that way between the two of them until the very last step, "Are you _not _going to marry me?" He asked in a final attempt.

"No." Both feet touched the floor. "Wait!"

"Gotcha." He said with that stupid smirk on his face. A smirk that seemed so familiar. _Well, this couldn't be too bad, could it? Since it is just a dream, and I can't use my powers apparently. So why not?_ "Fine, I'll marry you." She came to a decision.

"I knew my seductive charm would win you over." He seemed overconfident about his abilities; cocky even.

"On second thought—" She started but was cut off by "her" prince.

"You already said you would, and you should really stick to your word, Princess." He gave her that grin, that stupid —but enchanting— grin. _Maybe, just maybe. . . this won't be so bad. _They walked the rest of the way to the Chamber where the King and Queen were just waking up from the spell. When they were fully awake and rubbing the sleep from their eyes they saw their anti-social daughter, 1.) alive, 2.) oddly smiling, 3.) with a man about her own age (not counting the one hundred years), and 4.) Wait! with a MAN?! Oh, no. This would not do. "No one touches my daughter—" The King started but was cut off by his wife. "Let it slide, dear."

"What did you say, Arella?" The King looked behind where he had stood up at his wife.

"I said: Let. It. Slide. Obviously, she is not rejecting him, otherwise he would be curling up in a ball on the floor. And plus, I don't think I have actually seen her smile, before. She was always such a stoic child, that girl." The Queen told her husband.

And so, off they went to Prince Richard's kingdom to be married. However, just as the carriage the Prince and Princess was in rode out of the kingdom, everything shimmered before them. It soon disappeared, leaving Princess Raven alone in a field of flowers. Her long violet hair was up and her clothes became richer and fancier. "_Way _too much victory chocolate for sure."

—Fin—

A/N: So how was that? I wanna know. I worked hard on it; trying to add all the main characters and make it funny at the same time. I don't think I did either very well. :(

Oh, "Komand'r" is Blackfire, "Koriand'r" is Starfire, and I believe you know the rest. ;)

Signed,

Her Sappiness


	3. Richard and the Twelve Dancing Princesse

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the fable "The Twelve Dancing Princesses", or Snickers© bars.

The Tale of a Raven

–Richard and the Twelve Dancing Princesses–

THREE

Long ago and far away, at the edge of a humble village there lived a young farmer named Richard. He was a fine looking lad; his hair was ebony black and his clear eyes were the color of the purest blue sky. Although he was a skillful farmer, Richard yearned for a life unlike his own. He often dreamed of splendid castles and of doing noble deeds that might win him the love of a fair princess. This, of course, made him much different than the rest of the villagers. They laughed at him and jokingly called him 'the Dreamer'. However, their laughter and jesting only increased his desire to leave the village and seek his fortune; whatever it may be.

One warm day in the middle of summer, as Richard sat listening to the contented braying of his sheep, he had a vision. It was of a lovely noblewomen with long scarlet locks and uncanny green eyes. Flower petals were in her hair and she spoke with a soft, entrancing voice. "Richard," she said, "you must go to the King's castle. If you succeed where others have failed, you shall get your wish and marry a princess."

Richard awoke suddenly, but he did not forget his dream. All day as he attended to his duties, he could think of nothing other than the regal women's words. As night came, he found he could not wait any longer for he had always been the adventurous type. So he packed his few belongings and gave his sheep to a kind neighbor as a gift. At daybreak, he set out for the King's castle.

Richard, like everyone else in the kingdom, knew that the King had twelve daughters; each one different from the others and all quite beautiful. Each Princess had many suitors who asked for their hand in marriage, but the twelve sisters refused every single one. As to why, no one knew.

Since they had all been very young, all the sisters slept in a large hall, their beds standing one beside the other. At night, when they lay safely tucked in their beds, the King locked their door himself and bolted it securely. It was said that he alone kept the key to their room on a gold chain around his neck.

However, each day for the past year, when the King unlocked the door to his daughters' room and kissed them good morning, he found their satin dancing slippers had been worn to pieces. After this had happened numerous times, the King told his daughters, "You know this is getting annoying. I have to buy all twelve of you new satin dancing slippers every single day! How can it be that you wear out your brand new slippers every night?" But the Princesses shook their pretty little heads and refused to answer.

After the King was denied the answer to his daughters' secret numerous times, he resorted to pleading. Then, when that didn't work, he tried scolding and threatening them. That, too, did no good. The King even sent clever spies to watch them, but the Princesses guarded their secret.

Soon, the twelve sisters' radiant complexions took on a pale, almost gray, unearthly light. They had once been open and warmhearted, but now they had become cold and sarcastic. An air of mystery filled the castle, and the people within the castle all spoke rumors to the other. "The Princesses are no doubt under a spell." They would say and everyone wondered who might come forth to break the enchantment.

The King knew about the gossip even without his all-seeing mind. The thought of his daughters under an enchantment that _he _could not break angered him. He also remembered a half-forgotten prophecy from long ago. Exactly twelve years ago, as Queen Arella lay dying, she called upon a fortune-teller to learn what lay in the future for her many royal daughters.

The old fortune-teller's eyes burned bright and her voice hauntingly echoed as she began to speak to the dying Queen. "One through twelve, like the hours of a clock, first to last, twelve daughters you have. All as beautiful as the many months of the year. They are the future!" The fortune-teller then tossed her divining stones on the circle she had drawn on the floor. "But the twilight will claim them. No mortal love will they know. No earthly happiness will they share. Their secret is hidden between this world and the next. It will not be easily found."

The prophecy heard by the ailing Queen tormented her. In an attempt to comfort his distressed wife, the King began to bolt the Princesses' bedroom door at night, hoping he could stop this prophecy from coming true. But the mystery of the tattered dancing shoes proved to him that he could not protect his daughters.

Finally, the worried King came upon his last resort. He sent out heralds to proclaim that whoever discovered how the Princesses wore out their dancing shoes every night could then choose one of them to be his wife. Dozens of princes jumped at the chance and went to the Kingdom to take up this challenge. Each prince, in turn, was brought by nightfall ro a room adjoining the Princess's bedchamber and were left to see what happened to the twelve sisters. However, by the next morning, the dancing slippers were once again full of holes and there was no trace of the prince. Many princes came forward to this challenge, but each and every one of them disappeared as if by magic. And it was more than likely that it was.

After journeying for much time, Richard had finally arrived at the castle. Although he wanted to offer his services to the King and perform heroic deeds as he always dreamed he could, he thought he should take things slowly and watch from a distance. So, instead, he asked the royal gardener for work within the castle grounds. The gardener immediately thought that such a handsome young man might please the Princesses and gave him a job. "Your task will be to tend to the Princesses' special flower garden." Said the royal gardener. "And every morning, you must make bouquets to present to each of them."

Richard, though not too fond of flowers, was delighted that he had been given a job that allowed him to have contact with the twelve Princesses without being too noticeable. It was perfect if he was to solve this mystery and possibly get the hand of a fair maiden. And Richard seemed to be blessed with two green thumbs. Wherever his hands touched the earth it grew fruitful for him. Flowering vines climbed the castle walls and framed the Princesses' upper windows in thick bowers. And flowers — in more varieties than Richard knew by name — grew in their unrivaled glory all in the Princesses' special flower garden.

At sunrise, Richard carefully selected blossoms and placed them in twelve identical baskets. When the Princesses awoke late in the morning, he gave a basket to each. All of the sisters took it without a single glance except for the youngest, Princess Raven. She looked at the new gardener and tried to place his face. She knew that face! But whose was it? Before she could ask him a question, her eldest sister, Komand'r, waved and called out to her rather snobbishly. So Princess Raven shook her head and walked over to her other sisters.

"Hey, do any of you recognize the new gardener?" Asked Princess Raven to her sisters, but they burst out in laughter. Finally, when the laughter died down, the eldest sister Komand'r scolded her. "You foolish child! How can a princess such as yourself take notice of a common _gardener_?" At that, Princess Raven decided to drop the subject and possibly wonder about the good looking youth another day.

Princess Raven's beauty had struck Richard and hard. She was spirited and voluptuous with long, violet hair framing her face and falling about her shoulders. He had never seen anyone with such features before since she looked different than all of her sisters. Richard had to admit he was especially in love with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

From his first meeting with Princess Raven that morning, Richard longed to know the Princesses' secret more than anything. Although he had heard of what happened to all the others who had dared try to find out their secret, he was bold and unafraid. He knew that the vision he had of the regal woman was his assurance than he was here for that task specifically. However, he didn't have a sure plan. Night after night, he lay awake trying to think of a plan, but he didn't have enough information to form one.

Many weeks passed, and finally he began to lose his determination and thought he might only be "a dreamer" as the villagers had called him. However, one night the same regal, beautiful woman with scarlet locks appeared before him. "Seek help from what you know best," she said to him. "Through your own gifts you shall succeed." At that he awoke. His dream made little sense to him, but he was reassured that he could and _would _win. And winning was all that mattered, right? So, he immediately went back to working the garden with much vigor.

One day while working, he found a small silver-green plant struggling to survive among the weeds he was pulling. Instead of uprooting it and discarding it like the rest of the weeds, he decided to nurture it since it was such an enchanting color. He had never seen any plant like it.

Day after day the fragile plant flourished and soon a tiny bud appeared. When the bud blossomed, he saw it's delicate petals were golden. Richard thought he would give it to Princess Raven if he could get a moment where they were by themselves. However, she was very close to her sisters the entire day and he could not seem to catch her alone.

More than slightly disappointed, Richard took the flower to his room and placed it in his buttonhole while standing before a mirror. Suddenly, his image in the mirror disappeared and he realized he was invisible! He did not waste any time. That night he used the tiny flower to sneak into the Princesses' bedchamber right behind them. The room was candle lit and spacious. A fire burned brightly in the huge fireplace and the twelve canopied beds were draped with heavy satin damask standing all in a row.

Before the girls got in their beds, Richard made sure to hide under the closest bed and waited. After the princesses were in bed, everything grew silent save the ticking of a clock. Even though hours passed as the clock stroke ten, then eleven, and eventually midnight, he made sure he did not fall asleep and miss his chance. Finally, after the clock had stroke twelve, he heard the rustling of silk and sisters' soft, excited voices.

The eldest, Komand'r, spoke. "Hurry, we mustn't be late!" Haughty laughter was heard after that remark by the many sisters, but he noticed none from Raven. Richard could hear boxes being opened, closets being shut, and then the scurrying of slippered footsteps. Komand'r spoke once more. "Now, are we all ready?"

"Oh, yes." The others answered more or less in unison. Richard's heart was pounding. He peeked from underneath the bed to steal a glance and found he couldn't stop looking. He saw Komand'r go to her bed — followed by her sisters in order of birth — and tapped it three times. It magically sank beneath the floor revealing a stairway. Then, in their beautiful gowns, the twelve Princesses grabbed the bouquets Richard had given them that morning and hurriedly descended the long, winding staircase.

Richard rushed from his hiding place and followed them before the secret stairway faded. However, in his haste, he accidentally stepped on the hem of Raven's gown. "Wait a moment, there's someone behind me," Raven said. "He has hold of my gown."

However, Komand'r rudely replied, "You silly baby, you are afraid of your own shadow tonight." She looked back at her baby sister and continued, "There is no one there. You have simply caught the hem of your gown with your heel." Though Raven was unable to explain why she felt so uneasy, she kept looking behind her nervously. It was as if she could sense somebody there. Despite her fears, she could not resist going on as her sisters could not.

The Princesses continued to drift gracefully down the staircase, which took them to the threshold of a world beyond their own. It was a strange and wonderful twilight kingdom. Komand'r opened a gate covered with vines and a little silver forest awaited them.

They quickened their pace as the moon led their way down a narrow footpath. Richard silently followed them while admiring his surroundings. The jasmine-scented breeze rustled the leaves of sparking silver under the moonlight, making them dance like musical chimes. As they walked farther and farther through this enchanted forest, Richard could hear violins playing a melody in the direction they were heading.

After they passed the silver trees, they came to a forest of gold. Thousands of golden leaves caught the light of the moon and it then seemed to be golden day instead of the silver night it had just been. The music was getting clearer now and Richard was starting to catch the sounds of other instruments playing an enchanting tune.

They soon entered another forest; one more stunning then the other two put together. There were glittering diamonds clustered on every leaf. It looked like all the stars in the heavens had come down and now graced the forest's leaves with their presence. The music was growing stronger still and then the sisters could take it no more and began running toward the wondrous sound.

Breathless, the princesses arrived at a large lake. On the shore twelve small boats were sitting with a handsome prince in every one; each prince awaiting a beautiful princess. Each of the sisters sat in their respective boat and the princes grasped their oars to begin rowing. Before Raven's boat could take off, Richard quietly sat down beside her.

Princess Raven's boat went more slowly than the others' since it held an extra passenger. "Why is our boat lagging behind the others tonight?" Raven asked the prince sitting across from her.

"I don't know. I'm rowing with all my strength and still we are last. What _have _you been eating?" He asked and Raven just raised her eyebrow in response. Richard fought his hardest not to laugh. Thankfully, he succeeded.

As they neared the other side of the lake, Richard was astounded at the magnificent black marble palace brilliantly lit at each of the many windows. The moment the boat touched shore after the others', the music swelled and quickened. Violins, harpsichords, drums, and cymbals played together to create an irresistible dance melody. The Princesses each took hold the hand of their partner's hands and eagerly hurried into the palace. They entered a huge ballroom where they were greeted by many other young dancers. Gleaming mirrored walls surrounded them and reflected the crystal chandeliers that hung from the high vaulted ceiling.

As the group was swept up by the first dance, Richard was in awe for he had never seen so many graceful dancers. He had been to many village dances in his life, but they were nothing compared to this. Endlessly, they danced on and on, never seeming to tire. Soon, even Richard could not resist the pulsing, hypnotic music and began to dance in a secluded corner of the large ballroom alone and unseen.

Though Richard admired the loveliness of all the sisters, it was the youngest Princess that caught his attention and seemed to him the most beautiful. Her amethyst eyes glowed with light as she moved along with the music. He could tell she loved dancing more than anything in the world. He wished he could've been her partner and envied the Prince who held her delicate hand. He had little cause to be jealous. The sister's partners were in fact the princes who had tried to find out their secret. One by one they were each brought to the black marble palace and given a special potion that turned their hearts to ice and left them with nothing other than a love of dancing.

Just before it was dawn, the Princesses were forced to stop dancing because their new dancing slippers were now worn full of holes. However, there was a wonderful banquet set before them in another room. They all ate, drank, and had witty conversations until Komand'r gathered them together so they could return to their own world.

Once again, Richard took a seat beside Raven in the boat, and her prince and dancing partner rowed them both back to the mainland across the lake. When they all had arrived, they waved to their partners and promised to meet them the next night. They then hurried home following the same path they used to go there.

As they were wandering through the forest of diamonds, Richard realized that he needed something to make sure he knew whether or not this whole magical experience was real in the morning. So, he broke a small branch off of a tree in the woods. To his utmost horror, a loud crack like the breaking of glass was heard. _Smooth, Richard. Smooth._ He thought sarcastically and mentally smacked himself in the head for being an idiot.

Raven turned around at the sound of the noise. "What was that?"

Komand'r groaned before answering her in exasperation, "It's nothing but the wind blowing through the trees. Now, don't make us wait for you." She finished impatiently. Richard wanted to give her a piece of his mind for talking to her sister like that, but couldn't tell her in this world for fear of being discovered or their own world for he was in no position to.

They finally entered the forest of gold. Richard decided this time when taking evidence, he would pull a small golden twig from a low branch. It wouldn't make much noise, right?

Wrong. As he pulled the twig off, a violent snapping sound resounded throughout the woods. "Stop, sisters!" Shouted Princess Raven. "Something is very wrong. I—" However, her eldest sister cut her off in irritation. "That is nothing but the distant sound of thunder, you silly child."

At last they finally made it to the forest of silver. Richard thought he'd try his luck once more. He boldly tore a branch from a silver tree. Suddenly, there was the rumbling sound of thunder all around them. "All night I've felt something strange hovering about us." Raven said unnerved as she stopped in her tracks.

The eldest answered her, "You little mouse. Your fears make us all nervous. It's nothing but the clatter of an oncoming storm. Now hurry it up, we must get home before sunrise!" While the sisters were speaking, Richard took his chance and slipped ahead of them, up the staircase, and into the Princesses' room. Once in their room, he opened a window quickly and descended down the thick vines that clung to the castle walls into the garden below. The sun was already rising and it was time to start his daily chores.

That day, as Richard was preparing the Princesses' bouquets, he stuck the silver branch he had taken in Raven's. When she saw it she was startled, although she said nothing to her sisters. Ever since her sisters had laughed at her for taking notice of Richard, she had tried to follow their haughty example and avoided him. But now, as she was walking alone, she spotted him working in the garden. She was walking up to him, but as she heard her sisters coming she abruptly changed her mind and hurried over to them without a word.

That evening, the Princesses again went to dance at the black marble palace and Richard followed once more. He crossed the lake in Raven's boat as he had the previous night and this time her partner complained. "You really should lay off the Snicker bars. I'm rowing as hard as I can and still we are behind the others!" In response, Raven kicked him in the shin. "It's only the heat that tires you." She said making Richard want to laugh out loud again, followed by her fanning her face and speaking once more in a pleasant tone. "I feel it myself tonight." She was looking out over the water and not at her partner while she spoke. Soon they reached their destination.

All through the dancing that night, Raven was looking for Richard, but could never spot him. As they were coming back through the dazzling forests, Richard stumbled none too elegantly. This time the eldest, Komand'r, wondered about the sound. "Oh, it's nothing, sister; just your breath," Raven reassured her. "You always did breathe too loudly. That never was very princess-like in my opinion." She replied nonchalantly, causing her eldest sister to look back at her in rage as their sisters giggled. Komand'r, however, couldn't think of anything to say that would make a good comeback, so she walked on tensely.

The very next morning, Princess Raven found a branch from the golden forest in her bouquet. When she saw Richard she stopped to question him, for she had made up her mind that she must deal with him sharply so these strange events would go no further. "Tell me," she said, "where do the silver and gold branches come from?"

Richard bowed his head in respect and responded calmly, "The Princess Raven knows."

"So you _have _followed us!" She said louder than she had intended. She continued then in a hushed voice after remaining silent for a few moments. "Well, then you know our secret. I must ask you to keep it. But, not for nothing. You shall be rewarded by me." At that she hastily brought forth a purse filled with gold and offered it to him.

Richard shook his head at the gold. "Princess, I am your humble servant. I need no reward from you." He said quietly. Humiliated, he turned away from her and walked on without touching the gold.

For three whole nights Raven neither saw nor heard anything out of the ordinary. However, on the fourth day there was a branch from the diamond forest in her bouquet. She immediately went up to Richard. "You know what the King has promised to pay for our secret, right?"

"Yes, your royal highness, I do," Richard replied sincerely with a slight nod.

She made sure their eyes locked before continuing. "So, are you going to rat us out?" She asked, trying to discern his game or possible motives. But Richard shook his head and responded, "No, Princess."

"Why not? Are you afraid of what might happen if you do?" Princess Raven asked almost threateningly. It made Richard smile on the inside. Oh, he loved spirited girls. Especially the ones who thought they could scare him. He wasn't scared of anything! However, he did his best to respond humbly. "No, Princess. I am not frightened."

That remark enraged Princess Raven. Oh, he was so gonna get it. . . but not before she got his reason. Her eyes were flashing with anger as she spoke. "Whatever then is your reason?" But Richard could not tell her. How could he? So, he wouldn't meet her eyes and Princess Raven saw a bit of a blush. _What is he thinking?_ She wondered.

Soon, the other eleven Princesses came over and began to tease Raven who was talking to the garden boy. "Next you'll be helping him to pick the flowers for our bouquets!" Said one in-between her howling laughter. Another spoke up, "Indeed, there is no doubt she's falling in love with the garden boy." They all laughed haughtily at Raven, embarrassing her. So when Richard went to give her a bouquet, she rudely refused it. However, he was always in her thoughts. And that alone confused and troubled her, not to mention that he knew their secret. Soon thereafter, she decided she needed to tell her sisters everything.

When she was done talking, her sisters were furious. They wanted to have him thrown in prison, but Raven threatened she would tell dear old dad their secret if any harm did come to him. The others were astounded that she would so eagerly protect and defend him, but she reasoned they had nothing to fear. "After all, he hasn't betrayed us, has he?" The others could not deny it, so they devised a plan that they all could agree upon.

The plan was simple. They would invite Richard to come dance with them, as they had with the many princes who had found out their secret. In their twilight kingdom they would give him the same potion the others had unwittingly taken. They then sent for the garden boy. However, Richard already knew what they had in store for him. He had used his golden flower to his advantage once more and had overheard their conversation without them knowing.

Richard was now sad but resigned after hearing what they had planned for him. Yet, he came before them. "I would be honored to attend," he said with his best face when the Princesses invited him. He had decided that if that was what Princess Raven wished for, then he would not resist.

When he returned to his room, he found a beautiful velvet suit that the Princesses had left for him to wear at the dance that night. As they had agreed on, he went to the King and asked permission to be brought to the room adjoining the Princesses' hall to take the night watch that evening. Richard looked so impressive in his princely suit that the King was quite willing. No one guessed who he really was.

That night, the twelve sisters went to their bedchamber and Richard was left to wait. At midnight, the eldest sister gave the signal for them to depart. They walked with him in the twilight through the silver, gold, and diamond forests. And once at the lake he decided to cross over in the eldest sister's boat, although he really thought she was the most haughty. At the black marble palace, the eldest danced with him first. Then he danced with each of the other Princesses by order of birth. He danced so well that everyone was delighted with him.

When it came about the time to dance with the youngest, Raven thought he was the best dancer she had ever danced with. However, they both did not know what to talk about and had a hard time making eye contact. At the end of their dance, he whispered in her ear, "You needn't have worried. I would never have forced you to marry a common gardener." Raven started to say something in reply, but was cut off by her eldest sister Komand'r coming to take Richard with her for the next dance.

When the Princesses' dancing slippers were worn through, the music stopped. The twelve sisters and their companions then went through an archway to a banquet hall where they sat themselves down to enjoy a splendid meal. Raven remained silent as her sisters flattered Richard extravagantly on his dancing and manners. They offered him many things to eat, but he found he had no appetite.

At last, Komand'r signaled for the special drink to be brought out to be presented to Richard. "The twilight kingdom has no secrets from you and neither do we," she said solemnly. "Let us all drink a toast to welcome you to our group." For a brief moment Richard looked directly a Princess Raven before lifting the goblet to his lips.

"Stop!" Raven cried out. "Don't drink. If you do, then you'll be like the rest." She took the goblet from his hands and spilled the contents onto the floor. With this one act of love, the spell was broken and everyone under enchantment in the twilight kingdom were freed. As though they were waking up from a strange dream, they entire group rose up in astonishment. The princesses' icy hearts melted and they were themselves once again. Filled with sudden relief, the sisters embraced each other and they all got ready to leave it all behind.

They all went down to the shore where the twelve boats were waiting. The boats were crowded that night since no one was left behind. Together everyone went through the three beautiful forests without sparing it a glance, and then went up the winding staircase to their own world. As they were just reaching the Princesses' bedchamber, they heard the crumbling of stones in the distance but no one looked behind at the dying twilight kingdom.

Raven gently squeezed Richard's hand. "We shall never be able to enter the twilight kingdom again."

"Does that make you sad?" He asked as he looked at her. She looked like she was thinking for a moment before shaking her head twice. "No," she answered with a smile. "We can always dance. Now we have each other and I have come to love you more than anything else." She blushed and found she could not look at him as she spoke.

"You're right," He told her with a sly smile and she looked at him like she was trying to place that smile. "Just as long as you stay off the Snicker bars." He finished and she hit him in the stomach. "Are you sure it wasn't _yourself _that was making the boat drag behind the others?" She asked while laughing herself.

The twelve immediately rushed to their father and told him everything that had happened. At once, he sent his heralds out to proclaim that the spell had been broken. The people rejoiced at the news and that day Princess Raven's and Richard's wedding was celebrated. All eleven sisters were also there. Not one was haughty or cold or cruel. Instead, they were genuinely happy for her. The spell had twisted their personalities, but no more. Now they had been freed by Richard and they all attended a ball to celebrate their wedding. And this time the King did not mind their brand new dancing slippers being worn through.

Richard leaned in to kiss his new bride, but before she felt his lips on hers, she felt the scenery change. No longer was there music, beautiful clothes, and a handsome man in front of her. "What's happening?" She asked. "What's going on? I thought I finally had a happily ever after!" She cried in despair.

"This is the one place that will never let you have a happily ever after." Said a familiar male voice. "You denied me my freedom which I desire above all else. So I shall now deny you what you desire; a happy ending."

A/N: I know, it was way long. But there's a lot to that story! I hope the little bits of humor I crept in there was enough. Probably not. I actually am sure I probably lost half my readers by now. Ugh, Please review. Thankies :D

Signed,

Her Sappiness


End file.
